Sam The Janitor
Hi kids, I'm just HANGING AROUND... BY THIS ROPE THAT IS ha-ha-ha. You might say, I'm starting to get the SWING of things, eh? Hee-Hee! Tonight's tale, will have you boys and girls all CHOKED UP as well heh-heh! In a high school in northern-New Hampshire, a teenage boy and girl walked into the doors of a school one evening back in 1956. "Are you sure nobody has touched your science project yet, Larry?" the teenage girl asked the teenage boy. "I'm sure Dana!" Larry replied, as they both traveled down a hallway, together. Larry and Dana went into a classroom and Larry took a look at a mini plastic-volcano on one of the tables. "Here it is" Larry proclaimed and an old janitor walked in. "Oh, howdy kids!" he said to Dana and Larry. "Hi Ed, hey, thanks for letting us come back into the school tonight" Larry replied. "Hello Ed" Dana said. "Good evening dear. You're welcome Larry!" Ed The Janitor replied to her and told Larry. "I could hear the old janitor of this school from thirty years ago. He was whistling, Little Brown Jug on the second-floor, when I was mopping another classroom" Ed The Janitor told Dana and Larry. "His name was Sam and he died up there from a stroke" Ed The Janitor explained. "Really Ed?" Dana asked. "Oh, yes indeed my dear. That's when I got hired here thirty years ago then" he answered. "You kids have a nice evening" Ed The Janitor said, drinking from a flask. "Oh, uh, a little gin's in here, don't tell anyone please. Keeps me going" he said. "Sure thing Ed. Thanks have a goodnight too" Dana and Larry replied. "Thank you, I'm gonna get back to wiping the windows" Ed The Janitor said and walked off. "It looks okay!" Larry said to Dana, looking at his plastic-volcano. "Yes it does, Larry" she agreed. "Alright, let's go!" he said. As Dana and Larry walked towards the double-doors at the front of the high school, the lights went out on the second-floor. Dana noticed it. "Larry, do you think Ed needs our help up there?" she asked him. "Alright Dana, let's check" he replied and they went up, to the second-floor together. "Ed? Do you need some help up here?" Larry called out. As he and Dana wandered through the dark, a whistling of Little Brown Jug started echoing through the hall. Dana gasped in fear and surprise, hearing it. "Hello, Ed?" Larry called out, louder. There was a shape standing in the hallway. Larry and Dana approached it, seeing that it was a man. He was glowing-white, dressed in a janitor's outfit. The name on his shirt read: "SAM" and his skin looked rather pale. The man was bald and with his glowing-white eyes, he appeared to be an apparition. Larry and Dana stopped, screaming. The spirit kept on whistling, as he mopped the floor, dunking the mop in a bucket of what appeared to be black, thick-slime. "SAM THE JANITOR?!?" Larry screamed. The ghost stopped, whistling, as well as mopping in the dark and looked up, at Larry and Dana. "Yes?" the phantom asked in an old, raspy-voice. Larry and Dana screamed, turning and rushing downstairs and out of the high school. Hee-Hee, it looked they thought Old Sam was gonna CLEAN THE FLOOR with them eh, kiddies? Too bad Larry and Dana didn't give him a GHOST OF A CHANCE to tell them otherwise ha-ha-ha-ha!